The need for improved high speed food processing has existed in the food processing industry for some time. This need is particularly evident in the processing presently used to make pizzas and to apply sauce to pizza shells or crusts. The methods presently used for applying tomato sauces and the like to pizza crusts in high speed food processing typically first index crusts under stationary sauce dispensing tubes, and then rotate the crusts as sauce is ejected through the tubes. Since the sauce dispensing tubes in such operations are normally quite small in diameter, the tubes tend to become easily plugged by seeds, tomato skins, and loose peels in the tomato sauce. As a result, paste-like sauces must be used. In addition, the equipment used to rotate the crusts is complex, operates at low processing speeds, and is not well suited for easy adjustment to accommodate different sizes of pizza crusts. Consequently, a less complex, more flexible and improved method for applying tomato sauce to pizza crusts has been desired for some time.